User talk:Nick Kohut
User talk archive:Nick Kohut your ingenious timeline With the Willamette incident timeline, keep in mind timeline which may help you. Good idea ;) Anno1404 19:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You can always create Willamette Timeline Of Events in Willamette Incident, or make the page a template, and incorporate it into that page. Just a thought. I don't know how much or how little assistance you would like with this. Let me know if I could help a little. I want to note that on firefox, the names inside of the graph itself do not show up well: http://gyazo.com/3f2129a732d14555e28392a65c417fd6.png After using the horizontal graph for sometime, I know there are some definite limits to this graphs abilities. With the vertical graph, their is a coding line an editor can add which will allow it to be moved to the right or left slightly. Again, I sometimes like to work alone for a bit on a project, until it is at least complete (a good example is my google map on walking dead), so I will view your incredible work from a far unless you request assistance. Anno1404 19:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey feel free to help me out. I've been somewhat stuck these past two days in contributing, not sure what to do. I think I need to take a little break and then come back to hammer out some more things. Nick Kohut 05:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories regarding categories, do you still want to add categories? I can show you how with a url. Similar to how I helped verm, but a little more sophisticated: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vermicida47#Links_to_help_you ;Example Here is an example, which is easy to set up if you know how to use advance find and replace in microsoft word (few people do) to copy and paste the existing tables to word, then formatting the list into links: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Bacon?action=edit&section=new&preload=User:Nick_Kohut/1 The URL takes the information from User:Nick_Kohut/1, adding all information from that page, to a new page. The full technical complex details are found here: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Parameters_to_index.php I need to leave right now, so I can't expand this description. Note how when you click the link, the category, Dead Rising Food, appears at the bottom of the page, when you save that category will be added to the page. I could make up any list with advance find and replace if you need. By using firefox's snap links, https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/4336/ you can open all of these pages at once in new tabs (hundreds sometimes for me), then save them using the shortcut, alt+shift+s Yes, it is complex, but it saves immense amounts of time overall. Like I said before I need to learn python again, so we can do all of this automatically. Note the coding: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Nick_Kohut/1&action=edit This is to stop the category showing up on the User:Nick_Kohut/1 page, it will only show up on secondary pages. ; other options There is also a beta program out there, which my friend created, but it doesn't work very well though. If it did, it would solve a lot of problems. Anno1404 19:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) talk online? Hey you still online? Want to chat on xbox? or better yet IRC? Anno1404 06:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :the shoutbox gadget is being phased out nov 3, which allows people to chat on their wiki, but maybe I can install it now. Anno1404 06:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::One of the staff, with atypical lack of foresight and complete disregard for contributors, inconsiderately deleted all of the help pages. So i can't get shoutbox. Anno1404 06:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We need to find a Wiki that already has it installed and copy the code. Nick Kohut 14:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) wide screen versus small screen Something that I forget all the time is the majority of people who come to visit this site do not have wide screens like us, so much of the work done on Dead Rising Wikia will be squashed. One of the only good things about the new skin is that it makes wide screens like ours a standard small screen size, by adding bars on either side. Anyway, the poll/forum columns need to be changed. Let me show you on a browser emulator what it looks like for most people, then you will understand. Or better yet, since I am working on two screens, I will simply drag this to the second computer screen, then take a one click Gyazo.com screenshot. Anno1404 06:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :http://gyazo.com/f697f771037788f70ba273ff073444a5.png :Looking at the problem, it appears like I can change the div tags, maybe, to make the poll smaller. If not, I will look on wikia help and see if I can do that within the poll parameters, the only problem is, it will ruin the poll results, but we now have a screenshot of the results . :What I/we need to do, is look on the other online forums for really tantalizing questions to make a poll out of. thoughts? Maybe we can link to some of the pages here in that poll.Anno1404 06:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll fix the poll. The width can be changed without sacrificing results. I mean I have some ideas for polls, but I wanted to get a lot of results before switching it. Nick Kohut 14:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh never mind you already did. Looks good. Nick Kohut 14:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) glad you worked out how to link to forums glad you worked out how to link to forums. nice job! Never seen that before. Anno1404 06:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I surprised myself. I took a look at the code I had found for the forums, copied some of it to the front page, added a category that will automatically include itself in every forum post, and had the frontpage look for posts to that category. All by myself! I've been trying to think of different ways we can take advantage of that now. Nick Kohut 14:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Imitation is the greatest form of flattery http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Where have you been? Anno1404 01:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, very busy with real life right now. Not much free time. We'll talk again soon. Nick Kohut 01:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) orphaned page To Do List I will move to User:Nick Kohut/To Do List thanks. Anno1404 16:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) block user please, delete vandalism and photo See: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MooMooAlex Worthlesspaul 17:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sup Hey, my community and Anno moved over to this site. We want you guys to come too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC)